More Than This
by CasterLovingCrazy
Summary: When you love someone, and you give up on them because they never return their feelings, they have a way of coming back to your life. Songfic


More Than This

Alright guys, here is my newest fanfic! Since I didn't get more reviews on songfics, I have decided to go with my favourite song amongst the songs in the poll. Pls read the other fanfics I have! They are : Never Say Never, What I've Done and The Chronicles of Dansville High.

Isabella lay on her bed, a dilemma whirling round in her head. This was a difficult choice for her. Even though she liked both boys, she had to break one of their hearts. But whose will she break?

Phineas' heart? Or Ferb's heart?

Honestly, she had almost given up on Phineas. He was as oblivious as before of her feelings to her, and it drove her insane sometimes. Ferb, on the other hand, was open with his feelings for her. And truthfully, she was starting to like him more.

But she still liked Phineas.

Her heart was being separated into two. Whose heart would she have to break?

Just then, her cell phone's message ringtone went on. It had just three words: Read your email.

Confused, she booted up her computer and opened her email, finding one new mail.

When she opened it, her life changed forever.

It had a few lines of text that said:

Isabella:  
I know you like Ferb a lot, and I can accept that. But if you want to be with him forever, as least listen to this song. I'm afraid of singing it to you, so I found the video of it. It brings out my real feelings to you.  
Phineas.

Below that was a YouTube link. Isabella clicked on it, and the page opened into the video of 'More Than This' by One Direction.

(I'm broken  
Do you hear me  
I'm blinded  
Cause you are everything I see  
I'm dancing, alone  
I'm praying  
That your heart will just turn around

And as I walk up to your door  
My eye turns to face the floor  
Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this

If I'm louder  
Would you see me?  
Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?  
Cause we are, the same  
You saved me, when you leave its gone again  
And then I see you on the street  
In his arms, I get weak  
My body falls I'm on my knees  
Praying

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
When he lays you down, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this

I've never had the words to say  
But now I'm asking you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms  
And as you close your eyes tonight  
I pray that you will see the light  
That's shining from the stars above

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Cause I can love you more than this

When he lays you I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

When he opens his arms  
And holds you close tonight  
It just won't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
When he lays you, I might just die inside  
It just don't feel right  
Cause I can love you more than this  
Can love you more than this)

Isabella's eyes stung with tears. She had completely underestimated Phineas. She had no idea that he loved her so much.

The next day...

Isabella strolled into Phineas' yard with her trademark "Wat'cha Do'in?" Phineas, who was alone in the backyard, glanced up and said, "Oh, hi Isabella."

"Where's Ferb?" she asked.

"He went out." Phineas replied.

Isabella's heart began beating like a jackhammer. This was her moment.

She leaned forward and kissed Phineas on the lips.

To Phineas, the feeling of bliss that he felt at that time was incomparable. There was nothing in the world except Isabella, the feel of her, her lips on his...

As they broke apart, Isabella asked Phineas,"You love me. Real or Not?" (Can anyone guess where this quote is from?:))

Phineas replied, "Really, more than you realise."

That's it for this story! Watch out for the next one, which will be called 'Inconsolable' (no prizes for guessing who sang it.)  
Sayonara!


End file.
